waiting
by Dreama5
Summary: "What do you mean fire fart!" "It means that I will be a little late to your wedding frost fart!" "But you are the best man pyro!"


**Waiting**

" _What do you mean fire fart!" "It means that I will be a little late to your wedding frost fart!" "But you are the best man pyro!"_

Natsu was sure if erza couldn't kill him in time, juvia and the others would kill him. He had a little doubt that gray would be able to hurt him, but he would sure be angry that his own reluctant best man would be late to his wedding.

Gray and Juvia were finally getting married and everyone were surprised when gray asked none other than natsu to be his best man (in the case of erza, angry even. She was furious that she wasn't made the best man but as she was made one of the bridesmaids so she was content).

"Fucking hell..!"Natsu cursed as he stumbled on yet another trash can. Ignoring the protesting people and the announcement asking for Natsu Dragneel on gate no 13 as he ran from gate 31. He had misread the gate no and was now regretting it as he ran running into many people and trash cans alike.

As he stumbled to the gate's counter he was greeted a man closing the door that must have led to his flight. "…excuse me *pant* I am Na…tsu Dragnee...l" he managed to say.

"I am sorry boarding time is over sir" he said in a way which felt fake and rehearsed. "But I have to get on this plane or my best friend will kill me. It his mothereffin' wedding!" he tried to tell him, but he walked away without another word and natsu was too tired to smack some sense into him.

"Excuse me" he asked a passing worker" it is very very important for me to get into this flight. ERZA WILL FREAKING KILL ME!" he insisted.

The women, a little flabbergasted, said that the flight has already taken off. He screamed in frustration and kicked, what he thought was a trash can, a pillar and screamed in agony.

 **-XxXxXxXxX-**

Reluctantly natsu called gray, wincing as he pressed ice on his injured toe and chewed on cheap peanuts he had purchased from the airport. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! ERZA IS BURNING A LITERAL HOLE ON THE FLOOR!" greeted gray. Natsu winced but said" hi to you too ice crap, how concerned you are about me" "shut your trap and tell me pyro." "I am fine. Thank …" "What is it...?"

"Icantmakeittoyourwedding" Natsu mumbled out.

"What do you mean fire fart" gray asked

"It means that I will be a little late for your wedding ice fart!"

"But you are the best man pyro!" he protested.

"I know but I missed my flight and the next one leaves in a few hours so now I am still at the airport waiting."

"But...-" gray was cut off by a furious red haired women who grabbed the phone out of the groom to be and screamed at the phone "NATSU IGNEEL DRAGNEEL I SWEAR ON JELLAL THAT IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT TO YOUR WEDDING THE WEDDING PARTY WILL LEAVE WITH A MOTHEREFFING CORPSE! YOU HEAR ME!" Natsu could hear jellal protesting in the background but he was cut off by his wife screaming "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO FUCKING CATAPULT YOUR ASS HERE BU-"natsu was reeling back from the 'conversation' with erza when he was surprised by a much softer voice "juvia is sorry that you missed your flight natsu, and juvia and gray-sama has decided we are going to postpone our wedding for tomorrow morning-"

"Juvia you don't have to do this-"

"No natsu juvia and gray-sama has both decided and our decision is final" her tone was hard now "besides juvia's best friend from childhood hasn't arrived yet either so we can have the wedding when both of you are here!"She said in a much cheerful voice.

"Now, have a nice flight natsu and if you even think about not coming, juvia swears to god that she will make you pray that you chose erza's punishment instead of mine" and with that pleasant note she hung up on natsu who was sitting on a narrow uncomfortable seat at a crappy airport with a swollen toe waiting for a plane flight to his doom in 5 hours.

The pink haired man groaned and leaned back on the metal chair, wishing for the umpteenth time that he hadn't taken that job almost halfway across the country at the last minute.

He cursed himself yet again and started to doze off…

 **-XxXxXxXxXxX-**

"Ugh can you please stop being snarky at me for one minute Aquarius"

Natsu startled awake at the voice from the women sitting across from him on the metal chair.

"Oh my god Aquarius! It's not the time to tease me for not having a fucking boyfriend!"

Natsu was blatantly staring at the women across from him. She had long blonde hair which was up in a messy bun and she was wearing shorts with a tank top and a jean jacket on top. Simple yet so breathtaking natsu had to take a minute before he looked away when he realized he must have looked like a pervert staring at her like that.

"WHAT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY FUCKIN' FLIGHT GOT MISSED!" she protested. "No I am not missing my best friend's wedding just because you are too lazy book me for another flight Aquarius!" this banter went on for a few minutes and all the while natsu was staring at the blonde across from him

"Ok fine Aquarius I will do your share of house work for a month after I come back from magnolia! Ok… DEAL!" she looked relieved to finally hang up as she let out a deep breath and slumped back.

She looked up and natsu had a hard time looking away from her brown eyes.

"Um... are you going to fiore too…?" natsu asked trying to make a conversation. She smiled and nodded "it's my best friend's wedding! She will surely bury me alive if I couldn't make it to her wedding"

"Hey! I am going to my friend's wedding too! What a coincidence!"

She giggled and offered her hand "I am Lucy!" "N n natsu"

Lucy jumped back when her phone started ringing

"Oh hey _juvia_!" she greeted and natsu's eyes widened. "Yeah I am still at the airport. What! You don't have to delay the wedding! Please...ohh. I… am really sorry juvia uh ok bye"

She hung up awkwardly and flushed when she saw natsu staring at her wide eyed with his jaw on the floor.

"H h how do you know juvia Lucy?" he asked. She looked a little taken aback, "uh yeah she is my best friend from childhood… wait how do you know juvia…" "I… she is marrying my best friend…"

Lucy sat there thinking and when realization hit her she started chuckling and natsu soon followed.

"Oh my god ha-ha what a coincidence we are to meet like this!" she exclaimed.

Steeling his nerves he grabbed his bag and stood up to go and sit right beside Lucy. She looked a little surprised and she flushed but smiled nonetheless.

"So your flight got delayed too huh?" asked natsu. She groaned and slumped back in the uncomfortable seat," yeah god! My friend Taurus who offered to drive me here took a wrong turn in the name of a shortcut and we had to take the long way here."

"Ha! I reached here on time but I misread the gate no. so I was a full 5 minutes late!

Lucy giggled and natsu smiled at that. It was weird how he had just met her and coincidently had a few mutual friends, but he still felt comfortable around her.

"Hey wanna grab a bite at that restaurant nearby? I heard they make the best pancakes. Besides we still had 2 hours till boarding for our next flight?"

"Sure!"

 **-XxXxXxXx-**

Lucy was truly ashamed that she was blatantly laughing at a man, who had been a complete stranger only a few hours back, who was in true agony as he lurched forward again clutching his poor stomach and attempted not to hurl the delicious breakfast they had together.

Her mother had taught her better but still it was hard not to laugh at the pink haired man's antics.

In only the last hour he had lost his bag in the restraunt where we were at and had spent a half an hour freaking out and threatening non existing thieves who 'stole' his bag. Before he made the FBI involved in this heist the kind man who owned the restraunt had returned the bag safely.

She had teased him relentlessly while he insisted he knew it all along. It had not been a good day to show off to Lucy because as soon as the plane took off he turned comically green and clutched at his stomach.

When the duo reached magnolia a few hours later in wee hours of the night, natsu almost flew out of the plan and literally planted kisses to the ground and the praised god for his mercy. Lucy had tried to control her laughter but to no avail as she soon had tears rolling down her cheeks at the _salmon (he insisted relentlessly)_ -haired man's antics.

At the airport natsu ducked behind Lucy as he realized who was waiting for him at the airport.

Erza Fernandez had natsu in a headlock begging for mercy from the women as Lucy and jellal exchanged pleasantries.

"Nice to meet you finally Lucy. Juvia has told me many things about you" erza greeted as she readjusted her shirt and natsu rubbed his head quietly swearing revenge _(his plans were foiled by a mere death glare from the red haired women)_

"Hey come on luce! Let's go and meet the others!"

Lucy laughed as she was pulled away by natsu.

 **-** _ **fin-**_

FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! T_T T_T

 _Please leave a review. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, wanted to kill me for it, or whatever. Your opinion really matters! Have no fear to give me a bad review!  
-dreama!_


End file.
